In Miroku We trust
by cornelia1715
Summary: While on vacation in Disney World, Sango realizes her true feelings for Miroku. Yet she doesn't know if he feels the same way. InuKag MirSan Warning: Kikyo bashing and story may be overated oh well R
1. ch 1

In Miroku We Trust

Ch 1

Hotel's Sweet, but You're in a Daydream

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but these ideas are all mine

A/N –pieces written like this are thoughts- 

The two dark haired girls came off the escalator to the baggage compartment. They put their suitcases on the scanner and were aloud to pass. Sango and Kegome stood in line to board the plane.

"Kegome are you excited?"

"Yes I am" Kegome said as she gave a very happy smile then began jumping around in glee. Sango shrugged and joined her.

"Hey stop pushing me Inuyasha"

"Well then get in line and stop your womanizing"

"Inuyasha"

Sango whipped around "Miroku?"

Inuyasha gave him a bonk on the head, "Pat attention you dolt!" Miroku came closer to Sango, "Hello my fair lady long time no see"

"Hmm…" Sango sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to Disney World!" Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed in unison. "How ironic" Kegome said teardropping.

"Which hotel theme are you ladies staying in?" Miroku asked as the line moved ahead.

"Well, Kegome insisted we go with the Calypso complex"

"Cool! We're staying there too"

Sango teardropped, then gave the woman her and Kegome's tickets. Much to her dismay, the boys followed. "Don't you think this is a little weird?" Sango whispered to Kegome as they took their seats on the plane.

Kegome nodded and began looking at their surrounding peoples. She turned back to Sango, "Of course they're behind us" The two buckled their seatbelts. Sango looked out the window – I sure am happy Miroku can't reach me… he'd probably grope me till the ride was over –

"So which room number do you guys have," Kegome asked as she tried to start a conversation with the half asleep hanyu behind her. "216" he mumbled with his eyes half open.

Sango's eyebrow began to twitch at the fact when someone tapped her on her. She looked to her left to see a hand peeking over the seat, "So what's your room number?" Miroku asked. Sango put his hand back over the seat then replied "217." "Yay we're neighbors" Miroku said happily. Inuyasha began to snore and everyone else, despite Inuyasha himself, teardropped.

"Well he has a good idea good night" Kegome said as she closed her eyes. Sango however stayed awake looking through her window, - great more of Miroku. I already have a problem about how I feel; now I'm stuck with him for 2 months -.

"Sango, is something wrong?"

She snapped out of her trance at the sound of his voice. "No nothing is wrong I'm just…" she hesitated and lied, "Tired I should sleep"

"Ok"

"Goodnight"

Miroku leaned back in his seat – Ugh Miroku why can't you just say it! 'I love you Sango' Erg I don't even know if she likes me – He soon afterwards drifted into sleep.

A few hours later…

Inuyasha was the first to wake, "I'm hungry, time for food" He looked for the flight attendant button and when he found it he pressed it. A woman with long black hair in a fight attendant suit walked up, "May I help you?" she said in a dull tone.

"Yeah can I get some peanuts?"

"The flight is about to end." She commented as she lifted her head.

"Oh shit, Kikyo!"

"Inu-cupcake come to me"

"No you bitch. I thought they put you in a mental institute!"

"I escaped"

"Go away you clay pot"

"Marry me"

"No way in hell"

Sango's eyes snapped open and began glowing black and her hair started to float. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and other onlookers stared at her in amazement. "Leave my friends alone" she said in a harsh tone. Kikyo backed away but not before giving Inuyasha a complimentary bag of peanuts. Miroku woke up just I time to see Sango's hair stand on end. It stopped, her eyes went back to normal and she went back to sleep as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha leaned forward to shake Kegome and wake her up but stopped to smell her hair, "Jasmine, she smells like Jasmine." He shook her and she woke up, "Huh what wha are we there?" "Almost"

Miroku began to shake Sango and not to soon after a hand grasped his and clenched it hard. "I'm awake" "Ok then let the blood flow through my hand"

Sango yawned and looked out her window while Miroku rubbed his hand and Inuyasha opened his bag of peanuts. Kegome saw a faint reflection of Sango in the window, "Are you ok?" Sango sighed, "Yes. Just cranky I guess."

After about 10 minutes the plane landed and they got their luggage. The 4 of them boarded a bus that said 'Calypso' and arrived at the complex 13 minutes later.

The guys, trying to impress their female friends, insisted on carrying all the luggage. Kegome slid the key-card into the door and they went inside. They entered a bright lime green room; there were 2 queen-sized beds with jungle print comforters and a picture of a Toucan on the wall. "I wonder if the T.V. has the Disney Channel" Inuyasha said sarcastically. Everyone laughed, despite Sango who was tracing the Toucan's outline. The guys set the luggage on the bed, "Well thanks for carrying the stuff" Kegome said happily. "Thanks" said Sango who seemed to be in deep thought. "We'll be back in a minute" Miroku stated, "We'll knock 3 times." Kegome smiled as they left.

Yay the end of ch 1 of my new story. Yahoo yippee kayo anyway please review the second ch is funnier so review!


	2. ch 2

In Miroku We Trust

Ch 2

Onward to the pool

(A/N ok – this means own thought- blah bla blah you know)

Disclaimer: I do not own… I do not own… I do not own Inuyasha sobs

"Why are you letting them come back" Sango asked as she faced Kegome. "We might as well," she replied,"Hmmm" Sango arched an eyebrow at Keogme. -No you just wnat to see Inuyasha-.

"Hey lets go to the pool!" Kegome said enthusiastically.

"Ok lets get changed"

Kegom began searching for her bikini as did Sango. "Hah I change first" Kegome exclaimed; she hurried to the bathroom. Sango sat sat with her suit in her hand, 3 knocks came from the door. She layed her suit on the bed and answered the door. "Oh I wonder who it is" she said sarcastically, the guys walked inside.

Inuyasha's ear twitched, "Where is Kegome?"

"We decided to go swimming. You wanna' come"

"Sure"

"Ok"

"We'll be back once again"

"Bye" -and don't you get any ideas Miroku- Sango shut the door just as Kegome came out. She was wearing a pink tank-top like toop and those bathing suit shorts (they dont' ride up as much). Sango's was the same only black. She quickly changed, then they wrapped soem towels around their waists and put their hair in high ponytails. (No need for sunblock it's nightime 0.o)

When the guys came back they were wearing swim trunks. Inuyasha's were red and Miroku's were a deep purple. They had their towels slung over their shoulders.

"You comn' or not and which pool are we goin' to?" Inuyasha asked impatiantly.

"Let them take their time"

Samgo walked up "Lets go we're ready. Kegome do you have the key card" She nodded and they walked outside.

"You didn't answer my question which pool" Inuyasha whined.

"The one with the diving board"

"Ok geeze"

"Are you ok Sango? You seem kind of quiet" Miroku asked as Inuyasha and Kegome continued yelling.

"Yes I'm fin..." !Slap! "You Pervert"

"My hand has a mind of it's own" 4 lttle vains popped out of Sango's head in anger. Inuyasha and Kegome teardropped as Sango walked while yelling at Miroku.

"She's gonna fall in the pool" Inuyasha said

"Yup. 3 2 1 lift-off" Just as they predicted Sango fell in the pool and as an extra bonus Miroku hit a palm tree.

"Sango I'm comin'" Miroku dived into the pool and helped Sango out. (Sango had swirly eyes at this time). Soon she sat u and walked to the edge of the pool, Miroku followed.

"No Miroku don't go" Kegome whispered to Inuyasha. He arched an eyebrow "Why" "Impact".

Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and flipped him into the pool and Kegome and Inuyasha crackee up at the sight. "That wasn't nice" Miroku mumbled from his position, "I know" Sango replied as she walked over to the diving board. She did a flip before entering the water.

"I didn't know you could do that" Inuyasha stated. Kegoem was next and she did a 360. "Inuyasha you better beat that or your getting me room sevice for a week" Inuyasha did a cannon ball splashing Kegome, and Miroku did a back flip.

Sango stared at him in awe (or is it aw hmm..) -Whoa I didn't know he could do that and he mus twork out to have a chest like that! Ahh wait what did I ew ew no no no no no stop thinking like that- "Nice one Miroku" she mustered.

"Thanks Sango but you still did better"

"No I didn't."

"Oh well we never agreed ot the bet just Kegome and Inuyahsa" he said as they watched thetwo bicker.

"I did a 360"

"So I made a splash"

"So did I"

"Mine was bigger"

"Nuh-uh"

"Yah huh"

Sango stood "Why don't you two have a race, I'll referee." Sango dashed to the other end of the pool. "Ok no pushing or dunking and stay in your lanes ready.Go!" Miroku shouted to make sure Sango knew the expectations. Inuyahsa and Kegome pushed off the wall and swam to the other end of the pool. "Hah I won" Inuyasha said smugly, "No I did" "I'll be the judge of that. Kegome won"

Kegome smirked at Inuyasha as she got out of the pool. He was string at her, -huh why isn't he yellng or flicking me off- she shrugged and walked over to where they set their towels down. Miroku swam up behind Inuyasha, "You know it's rude to stare" he whispered. "Huh wha oh yeah rude"

"I think Inuyasha was just 'checking you out'" Sango said as she came up to Kegome, she flushed lightly. Meanwhile Inuyasha was trying to dunk Miroku. Sango and Kegome laughed. Sango then pushed Kegome into the pool but got dragged in as well. After a few slaps and hours the gang left the pool and slept in their rooms.

Sorry if it's a little long. It could have been longer if I elaborated that last scene. What about the bet? Will Inuyasha show up? If he does will someone tag along? I don't know you tell me review.


	3. ch3

In Miroku We trust

Ch 3

Karaoke

(A/N ok I know that I spell Kagome wrong. I've always spelled it K-E-G-O-M-E so it's a habit so I am incredibly sorry if it caused any confusion. Also I would like to thank you all for your reviews and if you like this story please read my other one Loves: Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha If I did I would own my own smart-alecky T-shirt shop and not be on this computer

Kagome's alarm went off to the tune of "It's a Small World" she had set it last night. Sango at up as well as Kagome. Sango trudged to the restroom yawning and rubbing her eyes, and Kagome had not turned of the alarm. "Turn that damn contraption off" Sango screamed from her position. Kagome chuckled and did as she was told, afraid that if she didn't she would have an early death.

There was a knock at the door and Kagome answered it. She saw Inuyasha waved then realized she was wearing pajama shorts and a green tank top. She blushed then gestured for Inuyasha to enter. Following him was Miroku. "Huh what why is he here" she asked dully. "He insisted on coming" Inuyasha replied.

Sango stumbled out of the bathroom not noticing Miroku. She was in her black pajama shorts and a loose black T-shirt, which was currently, draped over one shoulder and her blue toothbrush was hanging out of her mouth. She leaned against the doorframe and looked in front of her and waved not really caring if Miroku was there or not.

Miroku walked over, "What are you doing?" questioned Kagome. "I'm going to wake her up" He rubbed her butt and she seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in and slapped him so hard he flew across the room. "Pervert" she screeched. "Ouch" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison. Sango stamped back into the bathroom and continued to brush her teeth.

"So why did you come Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Well uhh" he was hesitant "Uhh. I umm" Miorku cut in for him, "He thought it would be a better idea to take you to breakfast instead of room service."

Kagome was surprised that he would even care about if the room service was bad or not, or he could have just wanted to see Kagome in her sleepwear.

"Who said it had to be breakfast?"

"Well I figured I wake you up early as punishment for making me even do this!"

She sighed, "Where are we going?"

""Mickey's Breakfast Buffet" Miroku said as he got up.

"Really" Kagome asked happily. Inuyasha nodded and Kagome

She ran to Sango and told her then was told to get the boys out so they could change. "We'll be over there in a few minutes. I'll knock 6 times. " and with that the guys were scooted out of the room. Sanog came out of her hiding spot.

Kagome changed into jean shorts, a pink tank top, sneakers and put her hair in a low ponytail. Sango put on jean shorts that were tattered (they were cut from jeans), a baby blue tube top, black flipflops and let her hair flow down her back.

The boys door was answered by Miroku who let them in then started staring at sango's legs. She eyed him warily(sp?) as Kagome and Inuyasha argued about who would drive. Sango butted in, "I think Miroku should drive it would get him away from me" Inuyasha agreed and Kagome gave Miroku an evil smile.

They got in the car and Sango was forced to sit in the pasanger seat, against her will! (Blah blah ok the car ride is unimportant so tada there at the restraunt)

The waiter led them ot their seats and not to soon after the characters came out. Kagome kept babbling on about how much she wanted ot meet Miney Mouse, as did Inuyasha about Pluto. Miroku didn't even bother with the characters until he literally stumbled itno Goofy.

Sango was eating a Mickey Mouse shaped waffle when Chip set his hands on her bare shoulders. Sango waved to him and he did a little dance. She and Kagome began to laugh while Inuyasha kept eating. Miroku sat back in his seat, "So I was thinking, well Inuyasha and I were thinking..." Sango cut in "Oh my god you were thinking?" Inuyasha glared at her. "We were thinking that we should go to that karaoke bar." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome put her finger to her chin, "But it's 7 am."

"I meant after we go to MGM Studios."

Chip was still there putting his thumbs up behind Sango. They all agreed.

After they were done eating they paid and got in the car which Inuyahsa drove. They soon arived at MGM Studios and were going to split up to ride well... rides.

With Inuyahsa and Kagome

Kagome pulled Inuyasha along to a "Backlot Tour" They wound up sitting in the back of the bus and Kagome sitting on the left. (you'll see why I put that there) The ride began and the gat opened. They passed the canyon oil spill fire scene. Soon the fire was gone and the bridge started shaking and water poured down out of the canyon, soaking all the left side passangers. Kagome's close were now all wet and Inuyahsa wouldn't stop staring at her. "Don't say a word" said Kagome angrily. Inuyahsa teardropped -why can't I stop staring at her?- They got off the ride and Kagoem was offered a towel. (I was one of the left passangers so I feel her pain)

With Sango and Miroku

They walked into a tall building in wich they were directed to another room, a smaller room. A tv came on and so did the announcer. " You are dazed bewildered, trapped in a world where sound and colors callide and shadows explode. You see a sighn up ahead, this is no ordinay world. You have entered... The Twilight Zone. 17 years ago a family was in an elevater and as they were going up the building was struck by lightning and they dissapeared never to be seen again. You will expirience this if you would like to leave please exit now." A door opened and atleat 20 people left, leaving Sango, Miroku and 6 other people that looked like they wanted to leave but didn't. Another door opened and they stepped inside of a boiler room. The line moved quickly and they were soon at the elevator with the 6 people from the room.

They entered the elevator and Sango and Miroku sat in the back. Sango buckled her belt and clutched the bars they were given, Mkiroku did the same. The elevator moved up and the foward. The room was black with tiny white lights as stars. A hologram of the family popped up in front of the elevator.

The elevator began giong up and stopped at the top. They could see the whole park. Then it dropped plumeting back towards the ground. Sang began floating up wards in her seat, she linked her arm with Miroku's to steady herself.

The ride went up and down about 10 times and their arms stayed as they were. The doors opened and they got off to find Kagome and Inuyasha waiting for them in the lobby. Kagome's hair was dripping but her clothes were now dry. Inuyasha came back from the picture counter, "Look what I found" he held up a picture of their elevator and Sango and Miroku were liking arms in the picture.

Sango walked up to the white haired hanyu, " I was fying out of my seat and I needed him to steady me" Inuyasha smiled and put the picture in the air above Sango's head,"Like I'd give this up!"

Her eyes fashed black for a moment then back to normal. Inuyasha flinched remembering the incident on the plane. He gave her the picture and they went to find another ride.

They decided to ride the Arrowsmith Rockn' Roller Coaster. They got into the convertable cart and were off. 0-60 mph in 3.8 seconds (don't ask me how I know that).

When it was over it was 8:00 and they figured they should go to the karaoke bar in downtown Disney.

At the Karaoke place...

Evey persone shose 1-3 songs to sing. Miroku went to sing his first song.

_She's an eztroardanary goirl_

_In an ordinary world_

_And she can't seem to get away_

_He lacks the courage in his mind_

_Like a child left behing_

_Like a pet left in the rain_

_She's all alone again_

_Whipn' the tears from her eyes_

_Somedays he feels like dyin'_

_She gets so sick of cryn'_

_She sees the miror of herself_

_An image she want to sell_

_To anyone willing to buy_

_He steals the image in her kiss_

_From her hearts apocalypse_

_from the one called whatsername_

_She's all alone again_

_Whipn' the tears from her eyes_

_Somedays he feel like dyin'_

_She gets so sick of cryn'_

_She's all alone again _

_Whipn' the tears from her eyes'_

_Somedays he feels like dyin'_

_Now that the both ere findn' _

_She gets so sick of cryn'_

_She's an extraordinary girl_

_An extaordinary girl_

_An extraordinay girl_

Everyone clapped and Sango stared in aw of him. "And that's it I only chose one song" with that he walked off the stage. Kagome was up next. "I chose two songs"

_Chorus_

_Step by step heart to heart left right left and we all fall down like toy soldiers bit by bit torn apart we never win but the battle wages on fro toy soldiers_

_I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it Even if it means goin' toe to toe with the Bensino, it don't matter I'd never drag em' in battles that I can can handle less I absolutly have to I'm supposed to set an example, I meed to ebe the leader My crew looks for me to guide 'em If some shi just ever pop off I'm supposed to be beside 'em that Ja shi I tried to squash it it was too late to stop it there's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it I heard his say Hailies name on a song and I just lost it It was crazy this shi went way beyond some Jay Z Nas shi And even though the battle was won I feel like we lost it I spent so much energy on it honestly I'm exauhsted I'm so caught in it Ialmost feel like I'm the one who caused i This ain't hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it Now it's never my object to for someone to get killed Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build it wasn't my intentions my intentions were good I went through my whole career with out ever mentioning and talkin' about something that I knew somethin' about plus Dre told me to stay out this just wasn't my beef so I did I just fell back watched and grited my teeth while he's allover TV now I'm talkn' a man who literally saved my life like fuc it I understand this isa buisness and this shi could pop off at any minute_

_Chorus_

_It used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme and wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin' but now it's elevated cause once you someones kids in it shi gets escalated it ain't just words no more is it it's a different ball game call names and you ain't just rappn' we actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happen' ma and Dre had sat with him kicked it and had a chat with him and asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna' go after him until Ja start gabbin' in magazines about how he stabbed him fuc it 50 smashe dhim mashed him and let him have it meanwhile my intentions pulled in other directions some receptionist said the source who answers phones at his dask has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record but now he's fuced up the game up cause one of the ways I came up was though publication the same one that made me famous now the owner of it got a grudge against me for nothing bu fuc it that motha fucer can get it too fuc 'em them but I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think that we just inherited 50's beef with murder inc. and he's inherited mine whish is fine ain't like either of us mind still have soldiers that is on the front line that's willin' to die for us as soon as we give the orders never to exort us strictly to show they support us maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in chorus to show 'em we love 'em back and to let them know how important is to have Runyon Avenue soldiers up in out corners their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is but I ain't tryn' to have none of me people hurt or murdred it ain't worth is I can't thinkof a perfecter way to word it then to jsu say that I love y'all too much to see the verdict I'll walk away from it all before I'll let it go any further now don't get it twisted it's not a plea that I'l coping I'm just willn' to be the bigger man if y'all can quiet poppin' off at the jaws with the knocking cause frankly I'l sick of talkn' I'm not fonna let someone else's coffn' rest on my conscios_

_chorus_

Inuyasha was stunded as was everone else. No one would have ever guessed she could rap and have the will to say the cuss words in the song. She got a round of applause. "Ok my second song"

_Take my photo off the wall if it just wont sing for you_

_Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing there for you to do_

_Oh look what you've done you've mad a fool of every one_

_Oh well it seems liek such fun until you lose what you have won_

_Give me back my piont of view cause I just can't think for you_

_I can hardly hear you say what should I do well you choose_

_Oh look what you've done you've made a fool of every one_

_Oh well seems like such fun until you loose what you have won_

_Oh look what you've done you've made a fool of everyone a fool of everyone a fool of everyone_

_Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you 'cause all that's left has goen away and there's nothing left for you to do_

_Oh look what you've done you've made a fool of everyone Oh well seems like such fun until you loose what you have one _

_Oh look what you'v edone you've made a fool of everyone a fool of everyone _

_Fool of everyone_

Kagome got another standing ovation and Sango went up to the stage, "3 songs for me"

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be __Feeling so faithless lost undr the serface I don't know what your expeting of me put under the pressure of walking in your shoes..._

_Caught in the undrtow just caught in the undrtow...__Every step that I take is another mistake to you.. Caught in the undrtow just caught in the undertow..._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so musch more aware by becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that your smothering me? Holding too tightly afraid to lose control Cuz everything thet you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow... every step that I take is another mistake to you... caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow... and every second I braced is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there I become so tired so much more aware by becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know I may end the feeling too but I know you were just like me when something disappionted in you..._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there I've become so tired so much more aware by becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you I'v ebecome so numb I can't feel you there I'm tired of bein' what you want me.. I've become so numb I can't feel you there... I'm tired of being what you want me..._

Everyone clappe dbut not as much as they did for Kagome who was great. "2"

_Summer has gone and passed The innocent can never alst wake me up when September ends. Like my fathers coem to pass seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. _

_Here comes the rain again falling from the stars dreanched in my pain again becoming who we are as my memory rests but never forgets what I lost wake me up when September ends._

_Summer has come and passed the innocent can never last wake me up when September ends Ringo out the bells again like we did when spring began. Wake me up when September ends._

_Here comes the rain again falling from the stars drenched in my pain again becoming who we are as my memory rests but never forgets what I lost wake me up when September ends._

_Summer has come and passed the innocent can never last wake me up when September ends Like my fathers come to pass 20 years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends._

This song got a louder applause than the first one. Sango sighed "3"

_I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky _

It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to snow white  
How does love get so off course  
All I wanted was a white knight  
With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse  
Ride me off into the sunset  
Baby I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah unthinkable  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky, oh  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside, oh  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let everything slide  
You got me floating  
You got me flying

It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me, darlin'

It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's (ah) subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby  
It's the way you love me darlin'

The applause was continuous(SP?) and Sango stepped off the stage and took her seat back by Miroku. Inuyasha took the stage, "I will only sing one song because I feel like it"

_St. Jimmy's comin' down across the alleyway Upon the blvd. like a zipgun on parade Light of a silhouette He's insubordinate Comin' at you on the count of 1,2 1,2,3,4! My name is Jimmy and you better not wear it out Suicide commando that your mama talked about King of the 40 thieves and I'm here to represent The needle in the vein of the establishment chorus:I'm the patron saint of the denial With and angel face and a taste for suicidal Cigarettes and ramen and a little bag of dope I'm am the sonuv bitc and Edgar Allen Poe Raised in the city under a halo of lights Product of war and fear that we've been victimized Chorus Are you talkin to me! I'll give you somethin to cry about! St.Jimmy! My name is St. Jimmy I'm a son of a gun I'm the one that's from the way outside now A teenage assasin executing some fun in the cult of the life of crime I'd really hate to say it but I told you so So shut your mouh before I shoot you down ol' boy Welcome to the club and give me some blood I'm the resident leader of the lost and found It's comedy! And tragedy! It's St. Jimmy! And that's my name!... And don't wear it out_ Inuyasha didn't stay to hear the appluase he got and they all went back ther hotels. In the boys room. Miroku sat on his bed -Did Sango dedicate that last song to me?- He shook his head and went to sleep. Ok end of ch3 sorry if it was too long. ok song dedications 1: Extraordanary girl-Greenday 2: Like Toy Soldiers-Eminem 3: Look what you've done: Jet 4: Numb- Linkn' Park 5: Wake Me up When September Ends: Greenday 6: This Kiss: Faith Hill 7: St. Jimmy: Greenday please review. Like i said sorry it's so long. Sobs 


	4. ch 4

In Miroku We Trust

Ch 4

Roses are Red, Violets are Blue you're all happy and I feel like poo

Disclaimer: DO you want to play the all questions game? Do I own Inuyasha? Do you think I should own Inuyasha? When I own Inuyasha will you tell me?

Hi welcome to another invigorating (sp?) chapter of In Miroku We Trust! The rating might go to R for some gory macabre scenes I want to add later on but I'm not sure.

Sango's dream….

The dark haired girl turned as two shadowy forms called her name. (Ok note these are two characters I made up that stalk Sango through her dreams as in my other story they will be named Bob and Joe) She took a step back knowing whom they were and if they hurt her in any way it was real. She had learned the hard way; finding blood on her gray sheets in the morning. The good side was it worked both ways meaning she could hurt them.

Bob called her name again, then Joe and repeated. "What the hell do you want" she screamed. They came into sight and her boomerang appeared in her hands. She through it and it missed dissinigrating in the two boys acid orah's (sp?) that surrounded them. Once again they came closer and Sango was getting pissed.

One grabbed her arm before she ran far enough away from them. The acid on her pale skin burned, she was going to feel that in the morning. She broke free and turned to face them, "enough" she screamed. Her eyes turned black and she floated up into the air high above Bob and Joe's heads. "That's new" Joe commented. Her black orah wrapped around the boys making a shield that was soon broken. They came charging for her as she fell to the ground. Sango moved her foot, tripping Bob, which also gave him a bloody nose. Joe was still coming and there was nothing she could do.

A hand punched him in the forehead sending him to the floor. Sango looked up, "Miroku" she said dumbfounded. He put a hand out to help her up and she gladly took the chance. Bob began to stir and Sango noticed, "Miroku I need you to wake me up"

"What?"

"Wake me up! Go into my room and wake me up!" she was starting to sob and a tear went down her neck.

"How do I wake you up?" he asked caringly.

"Pound on the door break through the wall or…" she remembered that what happens is real. She reached into her pocket and gave him her key card. "Take this and wake me up" Bob was starting to stand, "Now"

Miroku gave her a quick hug and told her he would be over there as fast as he could and he disappeared. She jumped in the air dodging the powerful kick from Bob. In the background Joe was getting up too. They jumped and she braced herself for the worst.

"Sango wake up!"

Ok in the hotel room…

Her eyes snapped open to see Miroku hovering over her and Kagome questioning Inuyasha about how they got in.

Miroku smiled and hugged her again Kagome didn't see with her occupation of Inuyasha. Sango peaked over his shoulder to make sure they weren't looking. Luckily they _still_ weren't. She returned the hug, "Thank you" she whispered before she jumped up and ran to the restroom.

In the restroom…

Sango slid down the wall and sat down. She looked at her arm where she was grabbed. Her skin was slightly burned and she winced. She searched through the medicine cabinet for something she could use.

In the hotel room…

"You still haven't explained to me how you got in!" Kagome said accusingly. Miroku stepped up, "I must have grabbed one of your key cards at the pool I noticed and came to return it."

"At 3 in the morning? The little song on the alarm hasn't even played yet!"

"And why did you run to Sango like she was about to die?" Inuyasha asked with a grin on his face. Miroku was silent, "I don't know if Sango wants me to tell you so I won't until she confesses it" he stated calmly.

Kagome gasped, "Was it them those two guys again?" Miroku nodded.

Kagome smacked her forehead with her hand lightly, "Of course, she wanted help and your brain waves were the closest ones, and she gave you the keycard mentally! Is she ok, is she hurt?"

"I don't kn…" Miroku was cut off. "Whoa whoa whoa wait one cotton pickn' minute what the hell are you two talking about?" Inuyasha complained. Kagome explained about Bob and Joe and how they stalked Sango in her sleep.

Miroku stood there wondering how bad Sango's wounds were, or even if she had any.

In the restroom…

Sango bandaged her hand then looked for other injuries. None. She was lucky this time they usually left more than one. They hadn't been around lately. She sighed at her position. Every time she tried to get them arrested no one believed her. She had been threatened to be put in mental institutes.

A knock came from the door, "Umm Sango. Can I come in?" a very worried Kagome said. Sango unlocked the door. Her hands rested under her chin and she looked worried. She shut the door, "So how bad are the injuries?" Sango shook her head, "Not bad this time just a burn and a cut. Maybe a bruise or two, not much." Kagome smiled "That's good, but what are we gonna do? It's 3 am."

Sango turned her head, "Well I'm going to try to sleep, but if they're there then I'm getting up." Kagome smiled then put her finger on her chin, "Do you want to turn our beads so our heads are next to each other?" Sango nodded, "Promise you'll wake me up?"

Kagome put her fist up, "You bet"

They came back into the main room and told Inuyasha and Miroku the plan. Inuyasha and Miroku insisted on staying with them if needed and moved the beds to Kagome's liking. Sango and her went to sleep, the guys stayed awake.

Sango's dream (again)…

Sango and Kagome stood in a park. The trees bended slightly in the wind, "Well I don't see anyone" Kagome said as they headed for the teeter-totter. Sango sat on one end and Kagome stared, "Why did you bring us to a park?"

Sango shrugged, "It was an open area so if they came we would see them. Besides I like teeter-totters." Kagome chuckled and climbed on. The wind blew their hair along with leaves. A crunch came from behind them…

Mwahahahahahahaha who is it behind them? Is it Bob and Joe? Or something more deadly? Or some kind of cute little bunny? As of right now I don't know. Like I said I'm sorry it took so long to post this. Just so you know in my other story, yes Sesshomaru has a relationship within a day kami. You people just don't believe in love at first sight. Urgh. (Throws hands in the air and walks away)


	5. ch 5

In Miroku We Trust

Ch 5 (I think)

Crunch Crunch

A/N Hello and thank you all for your reviews! And I think that you are right I should describe more about they feel. I like CONSTRUCTIVE criticism it helps your story. I hate it when people give you reviews like 'Oh I hate your story' well then why did you review would be my response if they were in front of me, especially if they haven't written any stories. Then it's like what do they know! Urg oh well here you go.

Disclaimer: Hm… why must I say this every time I write a chapter?

(By the way I really do like teeter-totters) A crunch came from behind them Sango felt a shiver go up her spine –oh not know. I just was feeling safe-. Kagome squealed in delight, "whaa" Sango said squinting in the pain of her delicate ears. She looked over her shoulder with her eyes closed as if when she opened them the peaceful park would be gone, becoming a place of pain and dismay.

(Ok here's some stuff for you Sango/Miroku moments people out there and.. Inuyasha Kagome. I admit that I like SessKag fics better but I thought this could be an exception.)

The feeling never came and Sango was surprised when a pair of arms found their way around her neck. She snapped open her eyes and found that they where Miroku's

–Silly guy he must have fallen asleep to visit me-. She stepped of the balanced teeter-totter and returned the hug not caring if Kagome and Inuyasha were there or not. –Then again I don't know if Inuyasha_ is _there- Miroku feeling shocked rested his chin on her head. Sango flushed and then herd two muffled snickers. She angrily released her grasp around Miroku's neck, "Listen Kagome I don't care if you…" she stopped to stare at the sight before her.

Inuyasha was pushing Kagome on a swing. Her mouth dropped open –he he he; and Kagome said she didn't like him. - Then again it's not like Kagome or herself could help it this was a dream world so your true colors show through.

Kagome stopped at the sight of the gaping Sango –what is she looking at? At least I'm not eloped in my perverted lover's arms. I'm just being pushed on a swing. ' By a hot masculine guy who you happen to extremely like' her conscious cut in. She shook her head gently as the pushing stopped.

She turned looking at Inuyasha with an arched eyebrow, "Why'd you stop?" Inuyasha just smiled then grabbed her wrist. "What the heck are you doing!" Kagome exclaimed feeling a little confused as to his newly found actions. Then he practically dragged her like a rag doll –What does he think I am? A toy? Ok that didn't sound right… or think right… or something- they stopped running, she looked back to see that Sango and Miroku had taken their places at the swing.

"Kagome come on and stop your daydreaming" Inuyasha wined, "Jerk" she mumbled under her breath but Inuyasha's dog-ears picked up the sound. Kagome's heat skipped a beat and she mentally prepared herself for a shouting hanyou. He simply kept dragging her along, then up stairs. He stopped and let Kagome in front of him. Kagome was still confused –what on Earth is he doing? -. Her questioned was quickly answered as a flash of fear hit her when two clawed hands pushed her down a slide. "Whoa" She looked ahead and noticed the slide curved up, "Oh sh… shootle" Kagome flew up in the air, then, gracefully, landed on her butt with an oomph.

Sango rushed over with her perverted friend following with his trademark grin on. He kneeled down; "Why lady Kagome are you alright?" he questioned moving his hand slightly closer to Kagome. He was soon hit with a wave of pain as a demon foot stepped on his hand and a soft hand practically turned his head around.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome, "Uh… sorry are you ok?" Kagome nodded feeling safe in Inuyasha's grasp, "Yes I'm fi…" she was cut off by 'It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all, It's a small small world'

OK REAL WORLD ALERT!

Everyone in the room sprang up silently, despite Sango who was yelling about how annoying the song was. Miroku giggled and Sango glared at him then smiled. She dashed to the closet and reached for an object that was not seen, "Oh look we have to get dressed" Miroku smiled, but it quickly faded away as Sango sprang up with a baseball bat, "Both of you perverts get out now and give me the key card!" Inuyasha sheepishly dropped the said card as the inched out of the room.

Kagome teardropped as Sango put the bat back in its sanctuary. "So what do we do today" Kagome asked. Sango put her hand to her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm… Animal Kingdom I guess"

"Yay" squealed Kagome she ran to the drawer and grabbed a pair of kaki shorts, light pink tank top, and pink and white sneakers. Then she rushed to the bathroom.

Sango smiled at her friends' enthusiasm, and then began looking for her shorts (same), her cream tank top, and white sneakers. They exited their room about 10 minutes later and knocked on the boy's door.

Miroku answered it and let them in, "I like your ponytail Sango and your pigtails Kagome" "Thanks" Sango replied dully.

Miroku smiled, -all right they're wearing shorts again woo! - Sango shot him an 'Are you signing your death wish' look. He froze and teardropped. Soon after Inuyasha stepped out ready to go, "Come on lets go already" he said to Miroku. Miroku came out "Fine ok I'm out" Kagome sighed, "Lets go"

They arrived at the Animal Kingdom in 15 minutes. Sango took out her map, "Lets go water rafting" she said. Miroku mentally jumped up and down -Yes girls water and-…_ SLAP_ "Don't get any ideas monk" Sango said harshly. They saw the sign for the ride and began walking and Sango saw the thing she didn't want to see………………

Mwahahahahhahahahahah! Cliffy! Hahahahahahaha! So what did Sango see? Well read the nest chapter. Oh I almost forgot 2 very important things! 1: Thank you Ignorant Wisdom for your reviews and the roller coasters come when the go to the Magic Kingdom. I'm putting everything in the order I did so the Magic Kingdom is the grand finally and if you've been there you know what I mean!

2: I am starting a new Inuyasha story and a new Digimon story the Inuyasha one will be up first so keep looking on my profile. Might be there tomorrow.

Bye peoples!


	6. ch 6

In Miroku We Trust

Ch 6

Water Ride

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! (Gets hit in head with baseballs) Ow ow ok I don't!

Ok… I have to be really careful. I don't want to get any more stories banned (Namely this one). My Digimon story just went ka-boom. So my grammar will improve I say. Will improve! I vow from now on to proofread my stories and chapters. (Dramatic music plays in background). Ok now that that is over here is your chapter. Woo!

Sango saw the thing she didn't want to see. That's right, Bob and Joe. She shook her head, "Well that explains them suddenly coming back in my dreams," she mumbled to no one in particular.

Kagome, being overly excited, rushed to get them all spots in the short line. Inuyasha shook his head, "Why is she always so excited?"

Miroku laughed, "Oh Inuyasha don't act like it bugs you. If it did you would have said something a long time ago." Inuyasha blushed slightly, "Shows how much you kn…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. He rushed over fearing the worst, as was Sango. "What is it Kagome, are you ok, are you hur…"

"Look it's our turn!" she squealed in delight. Inuyasha teardropped, "It's our turn" he mumbled, "it's our turn! I thought you were hurt or something"

"Well of course I mean she is your woman" Miroku stated, Sango giggled, "Lets just get on the ride."

They swiped their cards through the scanners and walked to the wooden patio. Soon after a ride administrator walked over, "Hello please follow me to your raft." He escorted them to one of the boats and told them to get in.

Sango sat in the back, (Well the boat is round but apparently there is a back…), Kagome next to her, Inuyasha next to Kagome, and Miroku on the other side of Sango. The man looked over his shoulder, "Hey we have room for two over here!" he shouted.

Sango's senses snapped as two boys sat inside the boat next to Miroku. She grabbed Miroku's arm and Kagome did the same to Inuyasha. "Got a problem?" Bob whispered trying to lean over Miroku to get to Sango. Luckily Miroku didn't let him near Sango's body.

Joe shook his head, "Well now we know she's weak. She's even got a body guard." Miroku glared at him, then smirked, "At least she knows when she needs one and doesn't go around unprotected so she can get hurt at any moment."

Joe and Bob blinked at the comment then fastened their seatbelts as the ride began. The boat climbed up clicking at every step it took to the top. It stopped giving you that suspenseful drop sensation. Then it plummeted towards the water. Miroku and Bob got soaked as the wave of water rose above.

Sango sighed, "We're going under a water fall" "Hm…" Miroku replied. Sango stared at him –What no girls in t- shirts comments nothing? Geeze what's his problem. Oh wait Bob and Joe… Oh never mind. Hm… what about the bodyguard comment? I guess I could use it against them. Bob would be all 'Oh she's weak' then try to hurt me and I would surprise him with my strength. Huh… Sounds good to me. -

"Sango?" Miroku's voice cut through her thoughts. She stared at him, "What is it monk." "Nothing it's just your hand was shaking." Sango stared at her hand and it was indeed shaking, "Nothing Miroku I just… just…" she stopped as the water poured on her. Inuyasha burst out with laughter. Kagome glared at him, "Si.." He interrupted her, "No sits we're in a boat."

Kagome glared at him and he smirked. Bob and Joe stood, well _sat_ watching the two argue. Joe's eyes beamed at Sango, and she couldn't feel anymore frightened. Frightened of what might happen when they got of the ride. She leaned over to whisper in Miroku's ear, "Miroku when this ride is over run to the safari ride I don't feel safe around those two." Miroku nodded. She leaned over to Kagome, delivered the message and then Kagome repeated it to the peeved hanyou.

Sango sighed once again feeling a little bit better but not entirely. Miroku stroked her hand and she teardropped. – Well at least _he's_ feeling a little better; - Still she let him hold her hand.

The boat spun around two times before reaching calm waters once again. Soon it went up another small hill, then soaking Kegome when it landed. Inuyasha laughed once again and Kagome smirked. The ride ended and Joe was the first to get out then Bob, "Come on friends," he stated. Miroku glared at him, "We're not friends," with that he nodded to Inuyasha who picked up Kagome and ran to the safari ride. Miroku did the same to Sango.

Young men looked at the scene and picked up their girlfriends admiring Inuyasha and Miroku's 'romantic' act. Bob and Joe had an such hard time finding them with all the hustle and bustle that they lost their victims in the crowd.

Miroku set Sango down as they entered the safari building. "You ok Miroku?" Sango asked, he panted, "Yes I'm fine I just need to catch my breath." She smiled and held his hand. Inuyasha flushed as Kagome followed Sango's example.

Once again they swiped their cards through the scanners and got on the bus.

Ok there's your chapter! So what do you think? Please review. Oh wait before I forget let me add this for those who are a little confused. Bob and Joe are real people. There spiritual energy is strong enough that when they concentrate really hard they enter Sango's dreams. For a reason I only know. That is until I decide to reveal it. :P


	7. Ch 7

In Miroku We Trust

Ch 7

Government: Say it…

Me: NEVER

Government: NOW

Me: I'll never say, "I don't own Inuyasha!"

Ok there you go my cruddy disclaimer ok we left off at…. THE SAFARI RIDE! YAY! That ride was fun… Ok I keep typing now…

Sango sat on the left side with Miroku to her right. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the same positions only behind them. The tour guide stepped onto the bus, "All right safari people who wants the bus to start?" He asked. Kagome waved her hand wildly, "ME!" The driver smiled, "Well then come on up here and start the jeep!" Kagome excitedly jumped out of her seat and ran to the front, she bent down to turn the key. The driver bent over her to look at the key, he was practically on top of her. This made Inuyasha very very mad.

With his growing rage he stood up and walked to the drivers spot. He cracked his knuckles, "Why don't you let me help her with that?" The driver backed away with a terrified look on his face, "Sure sir you help!" Inuyasha just stood next to Kagome with his hands in his pockets. Kagome smiled and turned the key then stood next to Inuyasha as they walked back to their seats. The timid driver sat back down and pressed the gas pedal as they slowly moved forward.

They passed through grassy plains with no signs of animals ahead. Sango sighed, "When are the animals coming. I want the lions to attack the driver." Miroku laughed, and Sango quirked and eyebrow, "No really they should attack him after what he did to Kagome. It was almost worse than you."

Miroku smirked, "I noticed that you said almost." The bus hit a bump in the pass that caused Sango to tumble over sideways onto Miroku's lap. His indigo eyes stared into hers. Her heart thudded in her chest. It stayed at a fast pace, his hand stroked her chin. "Oh get a room!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Inuyasha! How could you interrupt a moment like that! Bad! Sit boy!" He thudded onto the floor of the car, which amazingly didn't break.

Sango shot up in her seat and gave Inuyasha a 'you're on my death list' look then regained her composure. "Alright we're going to see the hippo's to our right!" exclaimed the driver.

"Hippo's?" Sango said. She leaned to her right, purposely against Miroku. "Ahh they stink!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome chuckled, as did Miroku.

Soon the sight of hippos was replaced with more tall grass. "What is this the tall grass exhibit!" Kagome complained. The driver flashed her a smile, "We'll see lions to our left in a moment," he said. Sango's expression changed into sorrow, "Kelala…" she mumbled. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok she's at your home right?" Sango shook her head, "No she's with Kiade (sp?) for now. I just miss battling with her."

"Yippee lions!" Kagome chirped trying to brighten the mood. "Must resist temptation," Inuyasha stated. Sango stared at him flatly, "That sounds like something Miroku would say," he teardropped. One of the lions came up to the jeep nest to Sango and sorta, smirked. Sango held out her hand and the lion nuzzled it. Unfortunately Miroku was nuzzling her other hand.

She smacked him on the face leaving a burning red mark. "Could you please get some therapy or something? You're driving me insane with all the attempts to try and tell me that you like me," Sango now turned to face him, "if you like me then just tell me so!" Her sudden anger caused Miroku to fall out of his seat, he stared at her. Kagome blinked, "Whoa," Inuyasha popped up to join the conversation, "Yeah just tell her you love her, get married, and have 20 kids. Hey name one after me would ya?" Kagome teardropped, "Inuyasha you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

Sango was now crimson red and getting redder. "INUYASHA!" Miroku was the next to comment, "Whoa you pissed her off worse than I do." A growl came from behind him. He turned around to see Sango's eyes glowing black, and her hair floating as well as her body. 2 ½ feet to be exact.

(This is a very cool scene if you ask me) The metal arm-rests on the seats bent inward as a cerulean, (shade of blue) aura surrounded her body. "Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. Miroku tackled the floating girl, bringing her to the floor.

Sango seemed to growl at the action and soon after the tips of her hair turned cerulean. (NOTE: it doesn't fade into the color it's just like the edge of a circle being colored)Then cerulean, (yes yes I'm going to say the color most of the time) tiger like marks appeared on her arms 5 marks on each, legs 8 marks on each, and face, 2 marks on each cheek.

The aura disappeared and her hair put itself in its normal position. She shoved Miroku off of herself and sat up. Kagome's pupils dilated. Her markings were still there!

"What?" Sango questioned, she turned to Miroku, "what are you all looking at?" Miroku sat down and gazes into her now (yes cerulean) eyes. He poked her forehead, "You look different," he commented.

Sango quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean by different?" Kagome dug inside her purse and pulled out a compact mirror. She handed it to Sango.

"What the hell happened to me!"

Ahem… what did happen to Sango? There's only one way to find out and that's by reading the next chapter. By the way sorry it took me so long to update. My computer died of a virus and I was left all alone with no internet access. Sob sob. So to make up for my absence I will type faster than ever! Ok…. Toodles!


	8. Ch 8

In Miroku We Trust

Ch 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to me! (Judge walks up with a lawyer) He he he just kidding.

OK sorry all my stories are behind because I went to summer camp. Urg not going back didn't like it one bit. Ok here's the story.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "You never know who can be 'special'" Sango stared at him, "Who are you calln' special?" Miroku helped her to her feet. "Some people, such as Kagome, are reincarnated. And a handful of them do not look anything like who they were until a certain time or maybe never. They would still inherit their powers though. It seems you were an incarnation of a tiger demon named, Chiriko. (I don't even know if that's a word or not I just made it up.) She was very powerful but her specialty was telekinesis."

Kagome looked at Miroku, "I've heard of Chiriko before! She was also a shape shifter if I remember correctly, and breathe underwater, and teleport." The bus driver turned around as he stopped the bus, "What's going on back there?" Inuyasha stared at him coldly, "Just continue the tour."

The bus started again and soon the tour was over. Sango had hidden behind Miroku as they made their way back to the hotel rooms.

The girls room…

Kagome sat next to Sango on the bed as she talked, "I believe that Chiriko was a friend of Moridiko." (Ahh I can't remember her name the woman who originally had the Shikon no Tama. If you know her name please tell me I would like to correct myself.) Miroku stroked his chin; his thoughts were more focused on what people would think of Sango once they saw the markings. Then again he hadn't seen one passerby look at Inuyasha's ears. Maybe they wouldn't care.

He glanced down at his hand. No wind tunnel he smiled inwardly. They had defeated Naraku a few years ago. Kohaku was now back with Sango, the curse was lifted from his hand and they had the whole Shikon jewel which was now back inside Kagome's body.

Inuyasha looked in the mirror then at Sango, "Sango you do realize that people aren't gonna' look at you strangely. Nowadays people think I have robotic ears. They'll probably think you have tattoos." Kagome smiled it was nice of him to say something like that.

Sango smiled at the comment and stood up, "Well then we better go see. Lets go to the pool. Wadda ya say?" Everyone smiled at Sango's willingness to test the waters of the public. The guys went to their room to change and the girls did the same taking down their ponytails.

At the pool… (The guitar shaped one. To bad no diving board in this pool.)

Sango entered the water followed by her friends. No one looked at her strangely. She smiled and went to the deeper end followed by Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku went to the other pool so they could go to the diving board. This finally gave Sango and Kagome some time alone. Sango splashed Kagome and she splashed back. This quickly became a splashing war that ended in about 10 minutes. They swam back over to the steps and sat down resting.

Kagome smiled, "Hey Sango ya know how I told you that Chiriko could breathe underwater?" Sango nodded as Kagome continued, "Why don't you test that?" Sango stared into space for a moment, "How should I do that?" Kagome thought about this for a second. "I know go underwater without a breath and try to breathe."

Sango stared at her like she was crazy, but it wasn't that crazy compared to other things. Her brother had been back from the dead. She took no breath and lowered her head into the water to the only her eyes and up were visible. She breathed in and breathed out. Air! She was breathing underwater! By the look in Sango's eyes Kagome could tell that she was breathing.

Sango smiled and lifted out of the water and sat back down. "That… Was… So… Freakn' COOL!"

Kagome chuckled at her friend's amazement. They sat on the steps and chatted for a while. Sango lifted her head to see three guys walking towards them. One with blonde hair, one with sandy brown hair and one with black hair.

They stood on their knees in front of the two girls. Two of them looked at Sango as the other one spoke. "Hey cool tattoos! They look like tiger stripes and what an interesting color!" The blonde turned to Kagome, "Were you the stylist?"

Kagome smiled and blushed, "Umm yes I was. But I've given up tattooing." The black haired guy sat down on the remaining steps beside Sango and put his arm around her shoulders, "It must have hurt getting the ones on your face. You're a tough chick. I like that in a companion. Sango stared at him, he was hitting on her!

(Note that Inuyasha and Miroku had just happened to decide to come back to check on the girls so they see this whole thing.)

Sango quickly took his arm off her shoulders and smiled politely, "Sorry I'm already seeing someone." The guy looked disappointed and solemnly and swam off. His two friends followed him to give him comfort. Miroku walked up behind Sango quietly then put his arms around her neck, "Seeing someone? Who is he I must know."

She flushed and said nothing. Inuyasha however stood next to Kagome on the stairs, "Tattoo artist ey? Hey could you give me a tattoo right around here?" He pointed to his butt. Kagome politely smashed her fist into the back of his knee causing him to fall forward into the water. Sango chuckled then declared a race against Miroku and insisted that the others place bets. Kagome already seeing Sango's talent betted a girls night out, and Inuyasha betted on his best friend a double date.

Sango and Miroku stood by the wall. Kagome smiled, "Ready, set, GO!" They dashed off going underwater. Sango used her talent to not take the time to hold her breath and swam and gracefully as a mermaid and was going at a quick speed. She was a distance ahead of Miroku and almost had the win but…………..

HAHAHAHAHHA I'm so evil! HA a cliff hanger. Well what will happen? Who will win? R&R! Bye!


	9. ch 9

In Miroku We Trust

Ch 10

Aw…You Do Care!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha. Get that through your heads!

Sorry it took me so long I was having major writers block. So here we go!

Sango was about to win when her senses picked up something. She lifted out of the water to see Miroku a few feet behind her.

"Ahh my knee!" Miroku winced in pain as he held his knee. Sango swam back to Miroku. She had a worried expression on her face as she spoke to him.

"Miroku are you ok?"

Miroku winced again, "It hurts," he was going to say another word but suddenly he swam off, "SUCKER!" He shouted as he touched the wall. Kagome glared at him and Inuyasha smirked.

"Miroku you cheated!" Kagome said angrily. Miroku only gave an innocent look.

"But no one said I couldn't." Inuyasha continued to laugh his but off in the background. Meanwhile Sango had slipped out of the pool area unnoticed by anyone except herself.

With Sango…

She walked down the hallway with her towel around her waist. –How could he deceive me like that? What'd I ever do to him? - She lifted her head to see two very unwelcoming familiar figures. (A/N I bet you can guess who.) Sango sighed in disbelief, this was supposed to be her vacation and of course they ruin it.

Joe spoke up first, "Hello Sango." Sango gave him an icy glare. He continued, "Ooh touchy touchy. By the way I like the new look."

The angry girl only stared at them. Bob stepped closer to Sango, disappeared then reappeared behind her. (OMG HE HAS TELEPORTATION TOO!) His mouth was next to her neck. The air that was exhaled form him was cold and sent shivers down Sango's spine. He smirked, "You smell nice."

Sango was filled with tons of emotions and about to cry because of anger. Harassment. Through out her entire life. Naraku, Bob, Joe and plenty others to name! She had been used, deceived and cheated too many times! She was tired of it!

All of her emotions sent a wave of telekinesis down the entire hallway shattering every glass object that came into its path. She then accidentally teleported herself into Miroku's room.

Meanwhile…

Kagome continued to argue with Miroku. Inuyasha was sitting watching them and laughing every once and a while. The hanyou looked up for a moment and noticed that Sango was gone. "Hey where'd Sango go?"

Miroku turned around to see if his temperamental friend was right. His innocent act soon turned stern. Where had his beloved gone? – No I shouldn't be worried… Maybe she just went to the hotel room. But… Those two guys…-

At the moment he was very confused about what he should do.

With Sango…

Sango sat on Miroku's bed and wept about past happenings with her head in her hands. – But…That's all over. Yet the scars still burn…-

She laid down on the bed and her head hit something inside then pillow. "W-what the?" She asked between sniffles. She grabbed the pillow and stuck her hand inside and pulled out the object that she had hit her head on.

What she pulled out was a journal.

With the others…

Miroku walked over to the other side of the pool asking many people along the way if they had seen a blue tiger tattooed girl. After about the 15th person he got an answer. He headed down the hallway to the elevator and couldn't see anything do to the broken bulbs.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha commented. Kagome blinked for a moment. "I think we're on the right track. Telekinesis has a tendency to unleash itself and breaks glass objects easily."

Miroku clenched his fist as to shadowy figures came out of the darkened hallway. Bob and Joe came out rubbing their heads. Ok now Miroku was just plain furious! He ran up to Bob and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, "Where's Sango?"

With Sango…

She opened the cover. –No this isn't right it's someone else's private thoughts. - Sango looked at the name written in the book. MIROKU!

"Who new Miroku had a diary? I guess one little look won't hurt…"

She peeled back the first page and the date was from a few days before the trip so it was relatively new.

"Ooh Interesting."

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA don't you just love cliff hangers? Anyway I am so eager to write the next chapter that I will probably get it done soon. If you miss the next chapter you're gonna hate yourself for the rest of your life. Filled with secrets a song a fist fight and perhaps a kiss! Sound interesting? Well read my freakn' stories! He he he… R&R!

Also a special thanks to all my reviewers!


	10. Ch 10

In Miroku We Trust

Ch 10

My Dirty Little Secrets

Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha happy? (I don't' own the All American Rejects Either. They did the song in this fic.)

Ok me's is really sorry for the number of the chapter confusion…. See when I wrote ch. 8 I put that tit was ch 9 so the last chapter was actually nine and THIS ONE is ten….ok sorry had to fix that. On with the chapter!

Sango read the first page.

Dear diary:

Today was fun but Wednesday will be better because I'm going to Disney world with Inuyasha. I'm gonna have soooooooooooooooooooooo much fun! Most of all I miss my other friends. Kagome, Shippo, Myoga, and Sesshomaru even though he dislikes me a lot. Most of all I miss Sango. I'm gonna have to get in touch with her somehow… Why you ask? Because I love her that's why. Sorry I got to go. Bye!

-Miroku

Sango finished the message written in the sloppy handwriting, "he loves me? And why does he talk to this thing like it's a person? Oh well." She closed the diary, "ok I'm done reading that." She sat in her place as a moment silence took event. "One more look couldn't hurt…

_Let me know that I've done wrong. When I've known this all along. I'll go around a time or two. Just too waste my time with you. _

Sango laughed at the next passage, and kept on reading.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out all the games you don't' wanna play. You are the only one who needs to know._

She blushed at the next chapter… and the one after it.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.) My dirty little secret._

Sango finished the passages that led up to yesterday. She was still blushing. He really loved her, he said so in every passage.Now she knew. She smiled to herself.

With the others…

_Who has to know, when we live such fragile lives. It's the best way to survive. I'll go around a time or two just to waste my time with you._

Miroku continued to hold Bob by the scruff of the neck. He asked again, "Where's Sango?"

Bob fidgeted, "I don't' know I swear we just talked to her and she got upset then the hallway went black! I SWEAR!"

_Tell me all that you've thrown away find out all the games you don't wanna play you are the only one who needs to know._

Joe was mad that Miroku's threat had actually gotten his companion to talk. He walked over to give Miroku a pounding. Kagome was walking forward though and was in his path. Her foot landed on his.

"Oh," Kagome began, "I'm sorry but I'm standing on your foot aren't I?"

Joe nodded, "Yes you are."

Kagome spoke again, "Oh I'm sorry excuse me I'll just go back towards Inuyasha." Purposely she brought her knee up to turn around and hit Joe in the crotch. He fell on the ground in pain.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret (dirty little secret) don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it.) My dirty little secret._

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." Kagome said nonchalantly.

Joe winced, "Wenc-ch…."

Miroku set Bob down on his feet and began to go into the darkness, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. As they walked Inuyasha kicked Joe's arm then whistled as if nothing had happened.

Using his hands Miroku was able to find the elevator. He pressed the button and the doors slid open. (A/N Since the elevator is metal it wasn't' effected by the telekinesis, neither was the light on the inside.)

They rode up to their floor.

_Who has to know?_

Kagome checked in her room and she wasn't there. Miroku dashed to his and busted through the door to see Sango sitting on his bed teary eyed. Kagome and Inuyasha had just now gotten inside the room.

Sango stood and ran up to Miroku and placed a kiss on his lips.

_The way she feels inside. Those thoughts I can't deny._

They just stood there. A tear rolled down Sango's cheek, -He loves me doesn't he? – Inuyasha smirked.

_These sleeping dogs won't lie and all I've tried to hide. It' seating me apart, trace this line back!_

Kagome smiled, "How cute!" Inuyasha blushed and grumbled as Kagome gave him a hug. Sango stayed motionless as Miroku did nothing. He didn't wrap his arms around her, he didn't' kiss her back, he didn't' even pull back and hug!

She mentally sighed and pulled away from the one way kiss and began to walk out of the door to go to her room. Miroku snapped out of his daze and grabbed her arm spun her around and kissed her. He pulled back.

"I love you too Sango."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret) _

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Don't you just love romance? Wasn't it sweet? Oh come on respond? Just kidding but please reply.


	11. Ch 11

In Miroku We Trust

Ch 11

IT'S NOT OVER YET!

Ok sorry that I took so long, school projects ick. A special thanks to all my reviewers.

Nintendo Queen: No it's not over Sango still has to kick Bob and Joe's asses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango and Miroku sat on the bed in the girl's room watching TV and cuddling. Inuyasha staggered out of the bathroom with at least 20 lumps on his head. A fuming Kagome followed him in, a towel around her and a hair dryer in her hand.

"INUYASHA YOU PIG HEADED EGOTISTICAL PERV! SOMETIMES I SWEAR YOU'RE TURNING INTO MIROKU!"

Inuyasha cowered in the corner, "I told ya I'm sorry…." Miroku spoke up, "Wadda you mean just like me?" Sango's face was red and then… SLAP

"She means your 'habits' monk."

Miroku joined Inuyasha in his cowering of angry women. Sango stepped outside and leaned on the railing letting the wind rush through her hair. She looked at the markings on her arms, "I'm so ugly now…I hate these stupid markings" She said dully. The wind ceased and Sango sighed as she closed her eyes. Miroku stepped outside and quietly closed the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, "What's wrong?" He asked caringly.

Sango sighed again, "It's nothing Miroku don't' worry about it." She turned to him and smiled, "I'm fine." Miroku gave her an odd look, "If you're sure." He gave her a quick kiss before Kagome popped out of the room.

"Hey guess what we're gonna do today!"

Sango smirked knowingly, "We're gonna take the day off so we can all rest." Miroku laughed in the background as Kagome made a face that said, 'I thought you didn't know.' None the less Kagome smiled at her friend, "Exactly!" Sango laughed and hugged Miroku. Kagome smiled and went back inside.

INSIDE!

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, "Kagome I've been thinking." Kagome interrupted him, "Risky. You're brave huh?" Inuyasha growled, "Just let me finish. I think we should switch rooms."

The raven haired girl quirked an eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha teardropped, "I mean Miroku and Sango should be in one room and you and I should be in the other one." Kagome blushed furiously. Inuyasha continued, "Seriously, I'm not tryin' to be a perv. But it'll help out Sango and you. If Sango and I switched rooms and Bob and Joe tried to break in she wouldn't be in your room. Then I could, protect, you, and fight them. That would give Sango enough time to either get weapons and fight or run off."

Kagome blushed even more. He wanted to protect her and Sango. In actuality he made a good point about confusing the duo. Kagome nodded, "yes, that sounds good." _Maybe staying in a room with Inuyasha won't be so bad. Yeah it'll be easy._ Kagome thought to herself.

But that was easier said than done. Would Sango take kindly to this? Or would Miroku take too kindly?

"Hm…" Sango's hair rustled as she pondered the idea Kagome had introduced to her. All of it sounded like a good plan, but she was still nervous about having the perv in her room.

"Sango…" Miroku's voice cut through her thoughts. "I promise to be less perverted if it means I can protect you..." He stated putting a hand of her shoulder for reassurance.

Sango gave him a thwack on the arm, "Oh alright…" She turned to get her bags, walking past Kagome and whispering to her, "You owe me." Kagome giggled like a mad-woman as she grabbed her bag, handing her key card to Miroku.

Inuyasha entered the room, giving his card to Sango, "I suggest you not let your guard down, you're stuck with him now." He said smirking, knowing he was helping in Kagome's match making game.

Sango dropped her bag by the empty bed that used to be Inuyasha's as Miroku headed to the bath room. She smiled slightly at his retreating figure before looking at the two beds and the table in between. She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

With chestnut hair flowing she swiftly walked over and picked up the small table moving it against the wall, then pushed the second bed next to the first one so that they made one bed. She put her hand son her hips and smirked.

The purple crazed monk stepped out from the bathroom just in time to see Sango messing with the covers to that they weren't separate and that they covered the double bed. "Hm…" He smirked and slid his arms around her slender waits kidding her neck.

Sango blushed, "It's for protection!" She exclaimed defensively.

Miroku laughed, releasing her, "I'm sure it is…so sure…" He said slyly. "But…We have the day off, so call up room service and get what you please."

Sango turned back to him and embraced him in a hug. "Thanks…"

"For what?"

Sango simply shook her head at he clueless monk before releasing him. "I want to sleep…a test sleep." She said blushing.

Miroku cocked an eyebrow but never the less agreed. "Alright..." He stepped closer to her, picking her up so he was practically cradling her. "Lets 'test' this out…" Miroku carried her to a side of the bed letting her get comfortable before lying down with her. Sango put her back to Miroku, curling up against him. She sighed, curling up even more.

"You're like a little mouse…" Miroku stated wrapping his arm around her and kissing her on the shoulder.

Sango gave him a side-ways glance, smiling, "I'm a tiger remember?" She said playfully as she closed her eyes.

Miroku sighed inwardly, "Yes…a cerulean tiger." He said breathing in her scent of Jasmine and Baby's Breath. He too closed his eyes and did his best to go to sleep. He loved laying his her…but he was worried…of what would happen if they fell asleep. Only one question was on his mind at this moment. Would he be able to reach her?

AND THAT…is the end of this chapter…the next chapter will mostly be a dream sequence…I think….Anyhow toodlydoo until next time..!


End file.
